1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment display racks and, more particularly, to a security garment display rack for securing garments to the rack while permitting them to be displayed on conventional hangers which allow them to be removed and tried on at the rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In retail stores, it is quite conventional for garments and other products to be displayed on hangers on support racks so that they are readily viewed by the consumer, removed and tried on. However, theft of such merchandise, particularly expensive garments, from such display racks has become a serious problem. This is true not only in retail stores but even in cloakrooms and restaurants.
In order to overcome the problem of theft, a variety of different types of security devices have previously been proposed for clothing and other articles. These devices have not generally met with widespread acceptance for a number of reasons. In particular, they are, by and large, quite complex and expensive to manufacture. In many cases, the devices require special hanger constructions, such as are known, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,260,063 and 3,647,072. In others, where conventional hangers may be used, the devices are still relatively complex in that the guard members or cables use to secure the garment to the rack are individually mounted and cannot move with respect to the rack. Such devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,069,919; 3,985,183; and 3,567,034. As a result, there is only limited freedom of movement by the user in removing the garment for the purpose of trying it on.